Gift
by Ominae
Summary: Marina hands Setsuna a gift from her heart for his; not to mention to keep him warm throughout the entire winter. AU, Setsuna/Marina.


Mobile Suit Gundam 00/Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 - Gift

By: Ominae

Rating: K

NOTE:

All characters of Gundam 00 are under the copyright of Seiji Mizushima, Sunrise and the Manichi Broadcasting System.

Summary:

Marina hands Setsuna a gift from her heart for his; not to mention to keep him warm throughout the entire winter. AU, Setsuna/Marina.

* * *

Outside Robson Square, Vancouver, British Colombia, Canada

* * *

"It's so cold."

Marina Ismail had been walking in the cold morning of Vancouver in the province of British Colombia, especially in the month of January. She wore a sweater and a thick jacket to ensure warmth with her flowing long black hair at its rear.

_I wonder if Soran and the others are in the area._

Eyeing the surrounding of Robson Square, she caught the sight of a familiar 21-year old man. He had a trench coat on with a long sleeved shirt underneath, standing around the various stands that stood bracelets and necklaces.

"Soran!"

Marina called out to the Kurdish-Canadian man, who turned his head around to see Marina.

"Marina." greeted Soran. "I see you made it."

"I-I'm sorry." Marina felt like blushing, even though she was only someone who had been a family friend of the Ismails for years before her parents were killed in a tragic car accident after she graduated from university.

"Hey guys!"

The two saw Christina Sierra with Sumeragi Lee Noriega, Lasse Aeon, Feldt Grace and Lichtendahl Tsery approaching them. They wore various jackets with gloves to protect them from the cold weather.

"Christina." Marina greeted the brown-haired woman.

"Sorry we're late." Lichtendahl told Marina. "Lot of traffic around these parts lately."

"Where are the others?" Soran asked Lichtendahl.

"Be-hind you."

Soran jumped at the sound of the voice after feeling someone grab his left shoulder. "You!", snarled Soran when he saw who it was.

"Oh boy!" Neil Dylandy laughed a bit hard. "Hey, hey. Did you see that?"

"That's gotta be the funniest thing that I've ever seen!" Neil's younger twin brother Lyle laughed at his older brother's antics.

"Sorry about that." Allellujah Haptism had apologized to Soran.

Soran glared only at the Dylandy twins.

"Hmph." Tieria Erde had said nothing, except to push the bridge of his glasses up with his gloved right hand. "We can't stand around here all day. We'll freeze to death if we do so."

"Let's go!" Christina pumped her gloved fists in the air.

"Come on now..." Sumeragi had spoken up, wanting to break the ice between all of them. She didn't like it when all of her friends were embarrassed over something. "We're going to be left behind if we don't make it to our reservation at Gyu."

"Ah, Soran." Marina walked with Soran; the two were behind Sumeragi and the others. "I have something for you."

Soran was startled. "For me?" He had never received a gift from Marina ever since he was a young child.

"Here."

Marina smiled when she took out a pink scarf from the inner pocket of her jacket.

"M-marina..." Soran watched Marina gently wrap the scarf around his neck.

"Happy new year." Marina smiled, gently grabbing Soran's right arm. "That's my gift for you for last year, but I forgot."

"It's alright." Soran smiled a bit at Marina.

_No... It's quite alright._

THE END

PS - I was inspired based on a photo of Marina and Setsuna together with the former giving Setsuna a pink scarf of sorts. Buzz me if interested to see it.

Anyway, I heard from my old man that my grandfather's condition is getting worse. Worst case scenario, he won't make it. I just hope that my grandpa doesn't go down with much pain.

To those who aren't from Vancouver, Gyu is a teppanyaki restaurant. Good place. And for this story, I've decided to go with Setsuna's real name _Soran Ibrahim _like I did with the Dylandy sibling twins. When I did this fic, I was listening to the instrumental of _Change The World _by Eric Clapton. Let me know too if Setsuna aka Soran's a bit OOC as I based him from his 21-year old self from the 2nd season of Gundam 00.

Let me know how it went. ;p

I guess what can be next is a season 2, post-episode 3 or a Setsuna/Feldt one, latter based on a comic with Feldt crying as she welcomes Setsuna back to Celestial Being. Dang those plot bunnies! They get you when you don't at least expect them.


End file.
